


Killing Jar

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is diagnosed with stage 4 lung cancer and he starts threathment though he knew he won't survive. Brendon and Ryan are one of the oldest patients in the hospital and have been surviving since their late teenage years. Gerard is a psychologist there at the hospital to keep the kids encouraged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleep in a coffin

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore my stupidity and please enjoy the story, by the way chapters will be short.

Frank made his first steps into the room he'll be spending the next month in, he was devasted. He knew the first stage of threathment was important and needed to be done perfectly, he never had believe in himself that he could actually live by the time he heard the words from his doctor. He was standing there looking to the door of his room. A guy just ignored him and got in like he was supposed to. "What are you doing?" Frank asked and the other guy turned around then said "I can't find my boyfriend anywhere, his room is locked and no one gives me an answer." Frank had lots of ideas at his mind on this and the top one was this guy's boytoy was dead. He said nothing and asked the guy his name. "Brendon Urie, but I gotta go." he stopped waiting for his name. Frank said "Frank Iero" and he said "Yeah Frank" Brendon strated running. Frank saw the brunette nurse coming straight at him. He gave his bag to the nurse and get the dress that hospital gave him, he got in the bathroom and looked to himself. He look perfectly healthy, he had dark brown hair that was almost black and he had the most beautiful pale and also tattooed skin ever. He changed his clothes then got out. He laid down on the bed, nurse came in with some equipment. "I'm Helena, I'll be the one taking care of you in the medical department besides your doctor. Where's you guardian, possibly your mum?" the nurse said as she was cleaning some gadgets in her hands. "She's not here and she won't be, do not worry" Frank said and smiled. Helena started to explain everything which was; he is going to be given three drugs by veins everday which was basically the chemo. Helena let him sat for an hour before first dose and she didn't actually given any information about the mental side of the threathment. He wasn't expecting some weird long haired guy to show up in his room. "I'm Gerard Way, I'm here to help you with the mental side of 'well everything'" he said but Frank didn't actually cared and kept looking at him that Gerard felt to say "I need to take care of someone and something else which means our first session will be during when your drugs are given." and left. Frank thought of Brendon and his possibly dead boyfriend after Gerard told him that something else was there to taken care of. He looked up to the ceiling and he started thinking about if anyone will be lost by the fact he was dead. Frank was sure Brendon and his boyfriend met here and their relationship was basically on the disease, they knew where they will end up. He hoped to make some friends even just someone to feel sad after him and his thoughts was cut by Helena as she was there.


	2. Counting your face

Brendon knocked Frank's door, he didn't expect to have an answer like 'come in' or something like that so he just got in. Frank was sitting on the couch next to his bed, Brendon was surprised his treathment was already done. "It was done early today and I had a session with that Gerard guy." Frank said, Brendon had to asked how it was. He was a curious piece of shit. "He is better than you told me." he said. Frank was Brendon's second supporter and bestfriend since Ryan (his boyfriend)'s death. Gerard was helping him with his mental statement of the situation but Brendon wasn't really happy about everything, for him he didn't need help because for him he didn't even know Ryan. Frank wanted to talk about Ryan, he never knew Ryan. Brendon sat next to Frank and asked more details about the session. "Can I have some privacy? I've been here for just a week." Frank said but Brendon felt lonely and was desparate for a friend. "You know I've been here for two years and I basically live here and don't even know how I am even alive. When I met Ryan I was the one with only a couple of months to live. I never thought I could be able to experiance his death." Brendon spoke in tears. Frank had the feeling that he needed to talk about something else, not cancer, not death or anything they experianced. Frank told him that he needed to talk about the future that he doesn't even know if there was one. "Gerard told me he liked my tattoos. I told him that I write songs and he told me about his drawings." Frank said but Brendon was a total mess "Ryan used to write songs he had a magical world in his mind." said while sobbing. "I think I like that Gerard guy, I know that his job is to keep me calm and stuff but I feel like he is different to others than me." Brendon spoke right after Frank was over "He just want to get my mind out of Ryan. You don't know how kind of a prick Gerard is." but Frank actually liked Gerard, he actually wanted to suck his neck and kiss every inch of his body. Frank wished he had the physical strength and the fully healthy body to get Gerard to like him and want him. He wasn't just talking like Brendon said he actually liked Gerard and wanted the know how kind of a prick he is. Frank wanted the 'Full Gerard Experiance' 


	3. lips made of yarn

It was the time for another session with Gerard, I was actually ready to talk about my real feelings on the situation with my disease and the interest I have in him. As I talk to Brendon I got more curious on why he hated him so much. It looked personal, and I needed to ask even thoughhe won't answer me. Gerard was running late to our session in my room, then I heard screams and I mean lots of them. The screams were too familiar to ignore, I went out of my room to see what was going on. Brendon was the one screaming through his lungs, and Gerard was trying to talk to him in front of everyone. Gerard was being disgraceful, I had no energy so I started walking with fast steps to Brendon and Gerard. I grabbed Gerard's right arm which was grabbing Brendon's.

''Frank Iero go back to the place you belong to!'' Gerard told me, Brendon was crying. I had to go, I wasn't that curious of anything at that moment. I just needed the life I had before coming to this hospital. In such short time Brendon became my friend and he always talked about how bad the people here are. I went back to the bed, Gerard came after me because it was our session and it was his job although things were getting personal. ''Brendon and you, why do you hate each other so much?'' I asked, this was the only question for now. ''We are here to talk about you not me or your stupid friend.'' he rolled and continued as he said ''But I'm gonna tell you.'' I felt the fire in his eyes.''He is the reason my brother Mikey and his boyfriend Ryan killed theirself.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> such short chapter because I am having a big writers block


End file.
